Abby's Little Voodoo Dolls
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Abby gets some realistic dolls of the team and has fun playing with them. Tiva. Rated M to be safe. Sequel to this now posted.


**Abby's little Voodoo Dolls**

**By: InuGhost2.0**

**Disclaimer: **There is a wing at Bellevue hospital solely dedicated for those who are insane enough to actually think I own anything that appears in this. I know since I currently have a room there reserved for me though for entirely different reasons.

**A/N: **This insane little ditty came to me while I was trying to get some sleep. Ironically it was while I was trying to think of stuff for the next chapter of 'The Challenge', but that's how my mind works at times. I hope you enjoy this, and sorry in advance if you are offended in anyway by what may occur in this.

It was a bitterly cold winter's day. The already single digit temperature was furthered lowered by the negative wind-chill. Snow was being blown violently around and quickly built up on every object that was standing still. Forensic scientist Abby Sciuto was cursing the terrible weather with each step she took. The winter weather had succeeded in killing her car only three blocks from the NCIS building and her stubborn pride would not allow her to call anyone for help, never mind the fact she had forgotten said phone when she went out to lunch. She had managed to make it two blocks and was insight of the NCIS building before she was forced to seek shelter in a nearby store so she could warm up.

She had never been in the store before and had paid little mind to whatever merchandise the store sold. Abby managed to remove most of the snow from her clothing and boots before she looked around the store.

Abby was greeted by the sight of numerous shelves filled to capacity with a wide variety of dolls. Each doll was surprisingly lifelike and despite some similarities no two dolls were the same. Abby was so focused on the dolls that she failed to hear someone approaching her until they cleared their throat.

"They take a lot of work to create, but they're worth it in the end. Though I still find the most difficult task to be finding a loving home for these dolls to reside in." The woman, probably the owner of the shop, looked younger than Abby. He hazel eyes sparkled with glee and mischief as she took in the sight of the disheveled Goth. "Looks like you got caught in that nasty storm out there. Do you need help of any kind?"

"No, I'm alright. The storm killed my car. Well it is not so much a car as it is a hearse. Though I do drive it everywhere despite the flat tires it keeps getting. I guess you could say the storm didn't really _kill_ my car as it did the battery. And I wasn't too far from work so I figured I could hoof it there, except the wind felt that it was the perfect time to start picking up again and blow even harder." Abby quickly shut up as she realized she was babbling again, and she didn't even know who this woman was. Sure she seemed nice enough, but the same could be said of Chip before he went all revenge happy against Tony.

"I understand where you are coming from. The cold really plays havoc with all electronics, especially batteries. Personally I agree with you about just walking the rest of the distance yourself, even though my boyfriend says I'm being stubborn when I'm the one doing it." The grin on the woman's face was infectious and Abby couldn't help but smile back and feel more relaxed then she had been since starting her journey back from lunch.

"How did you make all of these dolls? The level of detail in them is almost unheard of. I've seen stuff like this before, but the artists never could manage to get this level of detail on them." Picking up one of the dolls Abby was surprised at how light it felt, and yet solid at the same time, not at all fragile like she would have suspected.

"Well I don't do them all myself, my boyfriend actually helps out a lot with them. As for the detail…it's a family secret and my competitors are about willing to kill to find it out."

"So how did the two of you come up with all of these?"

"Oh that was actually rather simple. Many of them we simply based off of people we've seen in a variety of media, and some are from people we've seen. In fact…I think there are some dolls that you might be interested in purchasing at the front of the store."

Leading the way she and Abby passed by many of the shelves until near the front of the store the shelves were replaced by glass cases. Looking in one of the cases Abby was shocked at what she saw inside. "I recognize some of these dolls. That one looks like that jerk of a diagnostician from that Fox show, and that one looks like that forensic anthropologist, and hey that looks just like that math genius and his FBI brother."

"Very nice, not everyone who comes in here actually realizes who the dolls are made to look like. I found what I was looking for, and I want you to have these as a gift." The woman handed Abby a medium sized plastic box containing nine dolls inside of it.

Looking inside the box Abby was surprised by what she saw, and with slightly shaky hands she pulled out a doll that looked exactly like her. "Wow, this is so cool and slightly creepy. Though why give them to me as a gift?"

"One of my brothers was accused of murder a few years back and he said you managed to find some evidence that proved he was innocent. So consider this a token of thanks, I think you'll find quite a bit of use for these." Once again the woman was grinning though Abby wasn't entirely sure why.

Pursuing quickly through the box Abby saw a doll made to resemble every member on the team except for Kate. "Thank you for the gift Ms…"

"Call me Nora; it's what everyone calls me anyway. I hope you like the gift, and feel free to come back anytime to further look through our goods." Nora walked with Abby to the door and held it open for the scientist as she headed back out into the storm.

_Later_

Abby had found it slightly difficult to work for the rest of the day. She continued to open the box and pull the dolls of her teammates out to look at. Looking the dolls over she was slightly shocked to find the doll of herself was anatomically correct and accurate right down to her blood red thong. After that discovery her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had checked out the dolls of Tim, Tony, and Ziva. She could only guess at the accuracy of some of the dolls, but with Tim's she knew it was correct. Though how anyone else knew McGee wore boxers with pictures of computers on them was beyond her. Once again the three dolls had been anatomically correct and Abby could only giggle at what a priceless gift she had received.

"Abby what are you looking at? I thought you were working on case evidence." McGee stood at the door to Abby's office and was looking at her with his usual curiosity face.

"McGee you've got to check this out. I was given this gift by this woman who makes these dolls, and the dolls she gave me look just like us. See." Abby had rushed out of her office and had quickly grabbed McGee by the hand dragging him into her office.

Within a half hour Ziva and Tony were also in Abby's looking in awe at the dolls. All the dolls were out of the box by now and were being passed eagerly around. A small fight had broken out between Tony and Ziva when she had caught him checking out her dolls underwear. Ziva had snatched her doll back and the glare she had directed at Tony left little doubt as to her feelings about the matter. In spite of everyone in the room no one noticed the faint glow that had surrounded the Ziva doll for a few seconds when the MOSSAD agent had held it. The party had unfortunately been broken up by Gibbs who had growled at the team to get back to work unless they wanted to search for new jobs.

Gibbs had briefly looked at the dolls and had agreed with Abby about how rare a gift she had been given. On account of Abby's car troubles Gibbs had taken the liberty of calling a taxi for the forensic scientist and was letting her leave early so she could get home before the weather got much worse.

_Later Still_

Abby was once again playing with the dolls she had been given and having quite a bit of fun until she remembered the incident that had occurred in her office. "Tony and Ziva really have it bad for each other. If only those two actually admitted their feelings to each other and had sex they'd likely get along a lot better." Picking up the Tony and Ziva dolls she held them loosely in her hands as she brought them together in a kiss.

_Elsewhere_

Tony and Ziva were currently at Ziva's apartment watching a movie like they had every Friday night for two months now. Despite the fights the two got into at work they had still formed a strong friendship, and Tony was determined to at least try and educate Ziva on some of the "must" see movies.

Ziva was enjoying the movie, while it was mostly action driven the plot had kept her fixated and she was eager to find out what was going to happen next. Ziva felt a strange compulsion come over her. She turned to face Tony and wrapped her arms around him before pulling the startled agent into a searing kiss.

_Back with Abby_

Abby continued having the two dolls make out and had started them softly and gently caressing each other through their clothes. Feeling giddy partially thanks to some of the Red Bulls she had drunken earlier Abby started carrying on a mock conversation between the two dolls.

"Oh Ziva I've loved you for so long. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Oh Tony I feel the same way about you. Those four lonely months in Israel without you were the longest months of my life. I need you so badly in my life I could cry."

"Don't cry darling, it wounds me so deeply to see you cry. Before I am done with you, you'll forget any reason you have for being sad.

_Back with the "couple"_

Ziva's eyes were filled with unshed tears at Tony's heartfelt words; never would she have expected him to admit to missing her so deeply, or how important she was in his life. Feeling a burning passion in her lower body she growled playfully before moving towards DiNozzo and managed to pin him underneath her. "As I said before Tony I prefer being on top. Though I highly doubt you'll find any reason to complain." Grinning she latched onto his mouth again as she pulled her knife free of its sheath and used it to cut the shirt off of Tony's body without injuring him.

Tony could only moan out in pleasure as Ziva started to passionately kiss and caress her way down his body. In a surprising move he managed to grab a firm handhold on the former assassin's shirt and with strength Tony didn't know he had he managed to rip it right down the middle allowing him to gaze at Ziva's lacy white bra.

_With Abby yet again_

Abby would have felt worse about destroying the lovely clothes the dolls had come with, but thankfully innumerable clothing changes had been included in the box for each character. There were three extra shirts exactly matching the one she had ripped off the Ziva doll. Admittedly Abby started to find herself getting turned on by the show she was putting on. Using the tiny knife that had come with the Ziva doll to slice all the clothes off of Tony's doll had seemed like a stroke of genius, and Abby felt it was probably what Ziva would do in the situation. Finally reaching the climax of her production Abby had Tony retake control of the situation and tease Ziva for a few minutes. Finally it was all done and Abby felt more than pleased with herself. "Now if only those two would just get together like that it would probably make life so much easier. Well at least until Gibbs found out and probably threatened them both to ensure they wouldn't inadvertently or purposely hurt the other person. Setting the still connected dolls down Abby yawned deeply as she looked at her watch. 11:45 I've been at this for awhile." Turning off the lights Abby headed to bed.

_With Tony and Ziva_

Tony was softly stroking Ziva's hair out of her face. Even covered in sweat she still radiated beauty and the small patches of hair sticking to her forehead only enhanced it. He couldn't help but smile at the dazed expression on the Israelis face, and the faraway grin that was plastered on her face. "Told you I would make you forget ever being sad."

Turning to look at the smug agent Ziva couldn't help laughing softly. "Yeah I guess your right my little hairy monkey butt." With her quick reflexes she managed to softly pinch Tony's rear before he could maneuver out of the way. Wrapping her arms around his waist she managed to pull him back towards her as they both laid their heads down and drifted off to sleep.

**Epilogue**

It was several weeks later and everything was back to normal at NCIS, or at least as normal as it ever got. Abby was not playing with the dolls as much anymore, a new first person shooter had come out, and she was thoroughly enjoying kicking McGee and Tony's butts at it. Tony and Ziva had officially gotten together after Gibbs had caught them heavily making out in his private elevator office. The two agents had been thoroughly embarrassed and Gibbs had threatened to make them wish they were still in Israel or an Agent Afloat if either of them hurt the other in anyway shape or form.

It wasn't until a Saturday morning about a month later that Abby noticed a slight change with the Ziva doll. Picking it up she was surprised to find that it felt a little heavier and appeared to be becoming rounder…almost as if…but no there was no way…could it possibly be? "If this was actually Ziva I would think she was pregnant or something. Though how could a doll put on extra weight unless I'm imagining it." Setting the doll back down Abby gave it one last look before heading out the door for her date with McGee.

**Well that's that. Please review and let me know what you thought of this please. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


End file.
